Draco Malfoy's birth
by Carlylovesdraco
Summary: It's pretty obvious from the title. This is the story of Draco Malfoy's birth.


It was a warm summer morning. Narcissa was pregnant. She was being _extremely_ careful during this pregnancy. She was relaxing on a velvet chair in the drawing room "How is mummy supposed to get any sleep when you keep kicking me?" The curtians were drawn back, letting a fair amount of light shine into the room. She rubbed her belly and smiled. The baby kicked again. Narcissa had what she thought was a contraction, "Oh no sweetie," she said to her belly, "Not today please. I have things to do..." The contractions were mild and very far apart. Lucius came into the room, He came up to her. "How are you doing? Do you need anything?" He asked, he was getting more and more worried as each day until the due date passed.

"No, I'm fine," She said, setting her book down on the table next to her. Bellatrix came walking down the stairs with Rodolphus behind her.

"Cissy! You dont even have your hair done!" Bellatrix said, walking quickly over to Narcissa. She started brushing her sisters hair.

"Bella, I got it," Narcissa said, taking the brush from her. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't brush my own hair."

Bellatrix groaned at her.

"We ought to get going," Lucius said taking Narcissa's hand and helping her up.

...

They were sat a long table with the other death eaters. (I know Narcissa isn't one, she's there cause she supports you know who) Narcissa was sat next to Bellatrix, who was closest to Lord Voldemort. Lucius sat at the other side of the room Next to Goyle. "Welcome my faithful servants," Said Voldemort when he walked in, "In spite of recent events..." Narcissa wasn't paying attention anymore, instead, she was rubbing her belly. She was trying to calm down the baby, now kicking again. The contractions were still pretty far apart. She faded in and out again, and this went on for an hour. Nearing the end of the meeting, Bellatrix noticed something strange about the way Narcissa was acting. Making sure Voldemort wasn't looking she leaned over to her and whisphered, "Cissy, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," Cissy whispered, obiously trying told hold back any sign of pain. It felt like she got hit in the lower back with a baseball bat

"No you're not,"

"I t-think its just the baby," Cissy said back to her. "I've never really had one before," She shifted in her chair once again, her bulging stomach had been cramping up like crazy. Lucius apparently didn't notice because he was paying attention to Voldemort rather than his wife. Finally when it was over, Bella and Cissy got up and tried to get over to Lucius without anyone noticing them.

"Bella... Narcissa," said a cold voice, it was Voldemort, "Come here..." They walked towards him, Bellatrix bowed, Narcissa didnt- well couldn't. "Ah yes, Narcissa... New baby coming soon, I suppose?" He said.

"Sooner than you think, my Lord." Bella said.

"What do you mean?" He snarled slowly.

"W-well, she's having her baby... Now."

"Go on then, leave. Have the baby Narcissa, but I expect you back in three days. The Meeting is still going to be at your home" Narcissa nodded, still trying to hold back the pain. As they were going over to Lucius there was another sharp pain, and a rush of water between her legs. "Bella," she said, nodding down at her legs. Bellatrix gasped.

They went over to Lucius, who was talking with Rodolphus and Snape.

"Lucius," Bella said.

"Yes Bella?" Lucius said.

"We need to go,"

"Why?"

"Cissy is going into _labor_."

Lucius shot her a look of disbelief. "Now?"

"NO, NEXT WEEKEND! OF COURSE NOW!_" _Bella yelled over Narcissa's panting, drawing attention to the lot of them. Lucius was trying not to panic infront of everyone.

They apparated back home. "Uh... Okay, Narcissa, sit right here," He motioned to the red velvet chair, "Bella will get the uh- the mid-witch... Just- sit tight." Lucius was obviously nervous. Narcissa felt a sharp pain in her lower back and stomach. "Lets go to our room, NOW!" She said

Here she was, 24 years old, about to give birth to her first child. All kinds of thoughts rushed through her mind, What if she died during childbirth? What if the baby died? What if she wasn't a good mother?

Narcissa was now holding her belly and trying to breathe. Both Lucius and Rodolphus moved to either side of her to help her to move with them, but the pain was too much. "Rodolphus, reach around her back, we'll carry her to her room." Looking back to his wife, he started to lift her when another contraction consumed her. She began to wince again, violently knocking his outstretched arm away.

"That's really not helping the pain" she said. It was obvious she was trying not to yell out in agony again. "Go faster... I don't want another contraction while I'm on the stairs!" After three flights of stairs, they got to her room and carefully laid her on their bed.

She was in obvious pain, and was trying to steady her breathing. Bella came in with the mid-witch, a pureblood named Anna. Lucius ran his hand through his hair, sweat dripping down his face. He might have even been more nervous than Narcissa.

"Rodolphus leave!" Demanded Bella. Before Rodolphus left, Anna asked him to get some warm towels for Narcissa.

When Rodolphus got back upstairs, he handed the things to Anna, who put them aside for later and was in the process of removing Narcissa's skirt and underwear and put a blanket over her legs. Narcissa didn't seem to mind though. Since she was sweating profusely, while Lucius pressed a cool cloth to her head and held her hand, breathing in sync with her. "You're doing great, Sweetie. Just keep breathing. That's right." Lucius soothed. Another contraction hit, she yelled out in pain.

Bella was placing the towels all around her and underneath her, careful not to disturb her too much. Once the entire bed was covered, she put aside some towels for when the baby was born, so they could clean him and wrap him. Anna was finished undressing her, she set up pillows to prop up her head and knees, checking to see how dilated she was.

Narcissa took a deep breath and tried not to scream when another contraction hit. Her attempts were futile. "You alright?" Lucius asked for the billionth time, he gripped her hand tightly in sympathetic tension with her hunching shoulders.

"Yeah, still fine," she assured him. Her shouders relaxed as the contraction ended. She gave his hand a squeeze in return, "You don't look good, though," He was nervous ever since the labor started, but was making an effort not to show it. More for her sake, than for any damage such as an admission might do to his image. He threw a look to the side at Anna hovered at the end of the bed.

"looks like we're getting close," he said.

An hour easily passed when a particularly heavy contraction hit, it was far worse than the one before. She screamed and pushed against the pain instinctively.

"Damn… that was a bad one," Bella said, twirling her wand in her massive black curls, which looked very nice compared to her hair in the movies (i actually _love_ her hair in movies, but apparently when you're getting your hair cut and show a picture of Bellatrix to the hair dresser and tell them that's how yow want your hair, they laugh...)

This was a paticular bad contraction, it lasted for about 50 seconds. Lucius rubbed her shoulder trying to comfort her. He was so nervous, _Bellatrix_ almost felt bad for him. _Almost_. When he wasn't with Narcissa, or at the end of the bed where all the work was being done, he was pacing back and forth across the room. He was almost more nervous than her.

"Alright", said Anna, "I need you to bend your knees up ." Narcissa did that. "Now, open your legs up as wide as you can." Narcissa stretched her legs as far apart as they would go.

"You're ready, now push when the next contraction hits." Anna said. Narcissa gripped Lucius hand tighter. Lucius kissed her forehead. She leaned into his touch as if his lips could somehow take the pain away.

"Do you have a name for the baby?" Anna asked, trying to distract her from the pain.

"if its a boy, h-his name will be Dra-" she let out a loud yell as another pain tore through her, making Lucius wince as she grabbed his hand and squeezed in a vice-like grip, but not because of his pain, but because of hers. He hated that she was in so much pain.

"I'm so sorry, Narcissa." he whispered.

Narcissa looked at him. "Sorry for what, Lucius?"

"Sorry for being the reason that you're in so much pain right now-"

Narcissa stopped him with a kiss. "Don't _ever_ be sorry for something like this! I'm about to have your child." She groaned in pain. "And you know why?" Lucius shook his head. "Because I love you. Because I would-" she gasped in pain, "-go through hours upon hours of pain, just so I could make something as wonderful as our child, because every second is worth it!" She turned her head to the side, wincing again in pain. Lucius kissed her forehead over and over again, whispering soothing words into her ears as she got ready to push again.

Anna made Lucius leave the room because they were very close, and she already broke the rule of having a father in the delivery room. Narcissa was very mad at her for making him leave. Narcissa was pushing for a few more hours, she couldn't stand it. She gasped leaning over in her bed grasping her stomach. "I-I can't do this!" Narcissa yelled.

"Im going to need you to stay laying how you just were, please don't bend over. It may feel better now but it'll make it harder for the baby to come out," Anna said calmly.

"I CAN'T BLOODY DO THIS!" She yelled. Her face was drenched with sweat.

"You're going to have to. This can't last much longer, or it will put yours and your baby's life in danger. Okay, Narcissa. On the count of three. One...Two...Three!" Said Anna. Narcissa pushed as hard as she could, screaming; the baby didn't even seem to move and she let out an exhausted breath. "That's okay, Narcissa. Let's just try again. Really hard now. One...Two...Three! Push!"

Narcissa pushed even harder this time, letting out a slur of curse words.

"That was a good one!" Anna shouted, gleefully, "I can just see the head. A couple more and we should have your baby!"

Narcissa nodded and gritted her teeth, "Okay, Ready? One...Two...Three!"

Narcissa screamed again, arching her back in pain.

"That was great!" Anna said. "Okay. One...Two...Three!"

"C'mon Cissy!" yelled Bellatrix, "I want to see my nephew!" She laughed, "Is this as bad as the Cruciatus Curse?" Taunted Bella, Cissy ignored her, she was going through too much pain. Why did they make Lucius leave and not Bellatrix? It would have made it a lot eaiser without being yelled at for taking too long...

Narcissa pushed again, bending over as before, feeling some intense pain as the baby's head passed through birth canal "The baby is crowning!" Anna yelled. "Okay, one more push and you'll have your new baby!"

Narcissa moaned and shook her head. "I can't!" she whined. At this point Narcissa's face had tears streaming down it.

"Yes you can. Come on, just one more push and it will all be over, I promise." She said.

Narcissa nodded and murmured, "Okay, Im ready." to Anna

"Okay, last one. Now we need a real massive one. One...Two...Three! Push!" Anna urged, "Come on, Harder!"

Narcissa pushed as hard as she could, screaming as loud as she's ever screamed before, as she felt the pain of the baby tearing out; along with blood and other sorts of fluid.

Lucius was in the hallway. Instead of sitting on the sofa, he was pacing back and forth. When heard the piercing scream of his wife, he knew it was over. He anxiously stopped pacing, and just stood and waited.

When Narcissa heard her baby's little cry she just forget about everything, about the hours and hours of pain, and focused on the sound. She started bawling as soon as she saw him. As she was watching Draco getting cleaned off, she was saying hi to him from across the room, and he instantly recognized her voice. He was looking around the room for her.

Anna let Lucius come in. He ran straight to Narcissa and rubbed her forehead, kissing her. "How are you feeling?" He asked. She was too exhausted to answer, but he didnt care about it, because Anna came back in with a tiny baby wrapped in a blue blanket in her arms. Everything seemed perfectly calm. She handed him to the new mother. "He's perfectly healthy." Anna cleaned up Narcissa, and got new underwear on her, and changed her soiled sheets. "I'm in a hurry, take him to St Mungos for a birth certificate later." She then dissapparated. (Bella and Rodolphus left a while back because it was taking to long, they probably went out to have a few drinks.)

Narcissa never knew love like she did when she first looked into her little baby's eyes and she just made promise after promise to Draco about all of the things that her and Lucius will do for him.

Lucius looked at their little baby in Narcissa's arms. The baby had beautiful eyes, blonde hair and fair skin. "He's... beautiful," Narcissa whispered, tears were streaming down her pale face. She looked back down at her tiny baby, "Draco Lucius Malfoy. Do you like your name Draco?" She brushed her fingers across his cheek. She kissed him on his forehead. "Lucius, do you want to hold him?" She handed Draco to Lucius, who was now laying next to her in bed. "Remember hold his head up."

"He's perfect..." Lucius was overjoyed. He loved his baby, "Oh Narcissa, you did such a wonderful job." He smiled and glanced down at their son again. "Hello there my sweet little boy. You look just like your mother. Thank God."

Tears welled in Narcissa's eyes as she looked at the two most important people in her life, she sighed happily while Lucius was holding on to their little boy. Nothing would ever compare to this moment ever again. Not a thing in the world could ever bring Narcissa the happiness that these passing moments did.

They spent a while in awe of their fascinating new little baby. Lucius got up and put Draco in the crib next to their bed. Narcissa fell asleep in Lucius's arms. About an hour or two later, Bellatrix walked in. Narcissa sat up. Lucius got up, "I guess I should get going, I have some work to do," (An excuse he made up, so the sisters could spend time together) He said, before kissing her and walking out.

"Let me see my nephew!" Bella yelled, laughing, without thinking of the sleeping baby, or the tired mother who just spent many hours giving birth. She bent down and scooping Draco up out of the crib. "What's his name?"

"Draco." Narcissa said.

"Hello Draco," Bella said, "Draco Malfoy... that's a rather nice name. It Sounds really powerful." She looked back down at Draco, "Cissy, he's beautiful." Bellatrix said in the most sincire voice, and sat at the end of the bed. "He's got Lucius' eyes."

"Yeah he does," Narcissa yawned, as she started to fall asleep.

"CISSY!" Bella yelled. Narcissa bolted up. She was obviously startled, "You started to fall asleep..."

Narcissa rolled her eyes and fell back down on her bed, "Thanks for telling me"

"Goodnight," Bella said, walking out of the room.

"Leave the baby..." Narcissa said with her eyes still closed. Bella put Draco in the crib and went out of the room pouting..

Narcissa got about 6 hours of sleep until Lucius brought Snape in to see Draco. Narcissa sat up again, which was really putting a toll on her back. "Hello Severus,"

Severus nodded

"Narcissa," Lucius said, "lay down, Severus doesnt mind." Lucius reached into the crib and handed Draco to Snape, "We are just going to the drawing room."

They walked down two flights of stairs to get to the drawing room, where they proceeded to sit down on the sofa. "Dobby!" Lucius yelled, "Go and get Severus and I some wine," Dobby nodded and ran off, moments later he brought back red wine, in fine crystal glasses.

"He's a fine boy, Lucius," Snape drawled, looking down at Draco "I assume he will take after you... How's Narcissa doing?"

"Weak, but I guess it takes a lot of energy to have a baby." Said Lucius, taking a drink of his wine. He took Draco back from Snape, because he was getting fussy [Draco, not Snape...]

"Yes, I agree," Snape said. Just then, Bellatrix came in, skipping and laughing.

"What is it Bella?" Lucius said, not knowing if something had happened, or she was just being 'normal'.

"Oh, we got ahold of yet another ministry worker! Ha! I love the imperius curse; though the cruciatus curse is surely my favorite," she smiled, going off.

"Thats good news," Snape told Lucius, taking a drink of his wine.

"Wonderful," Lucius agreed, "We are winning after all,"

"What wine is this?" Snape drawled

"I think its made by the elves. Would you like a bottle to bring home?"

"If its no trouble to you, I'd love some,"

"I think Draco is getting hungry, and obviously I cannot feed him, for I don't have the right- 'parts'." Lucius said rocking Draco. "Bella! Come in here, keep Severus company." Lucius called.

"NO!" Yelled Bellatrix

"Lucius, that's alright. I have to get going anyway,"

"Are you sure Severus?"

"Indeed I am. I have some work to catch up on," Lucius led Snape out of the door, summoning a bottle of wine, and said goodbye to him, before Snape disapparated.

Then Lucius proceeded to go upstairs to give Draco to Narcissa, so she could feed him. He went into their room and gently woke Narcissa, "I think Draco is hungry," he said, handing Draco over to her. She undid her shirt and proceeded to feed him. She was exhausted. "Are you feeling alright?" Lucius asked.

"Oh yeah, I feel perfect," Narcissa said, "It's not like I just spent hours pushing a baby out of my-" Lucius cut her off, knowing what she was going to say.

"Yeah..."

"Is Lord Voldemort still coming tomorrow?" She asked

"Yes he is." Lucius said. Narcissa sighed, Draco fell asleep. She shifted him over to the other side, so she could button her shirt back up. "I guess you should get some sleep," Lucius said to Narcissa.

...

...

The next day when Narcissa woke up, Lucius was at the Ministry.

Standing up, she crossed to the crib and looked down on her baby. Draco was indeed awake, moving his mouth, and making a serious effort to study his fingers. "Good morning," Narcissa murmured to her son. Picking him up out of the crib and cradling him in her arms. He looked up at her, fingers momentarily forgotten. She smiled at him and caressed his cheek.

There was a knock at the bedroom door, Narcissa put on her bathrobe and opened the door. "We should go to St. Mungo's for a birth certificate." Said Bellatrix immediately. "Oh let me hold him! Get dressed Cissy." Bella grabbed Draco, "Go on Cissy, get dressed, I got him," She said, nudging her sister. Bella was like that, she spoke her mind and always reacted on instinct or without thinking.

"Alright." Narcissa shrugged, sleepily walking to to the other side of the room.

"Hello again Draco, I'm your auntie Bellatrix. I'm gonna teach you all sorts of magic, you're gonna meet The Dark Lord Today." Bellatrix said as she cuddled him. "You're a pureblood, which means you're better than everyone who isn't; like half-bloods, mudbloods, muggles and blood traitors."

"And you're a Malfoy," Cissy chimed in.

"And rich. So you're 3 times better than everyone else,"

"Bella," called Narcissa, "Can you zip this?" Bella walked over to Narcissa and held Draco with one arm, and zipped up the back of Narcissa's dress with the other. "Thanks," Narcissa muttered. Bellatrix noticed how exhausted Narcissa looked, she concluded giving birth must wear you out. Narcissa put on her necklace and took Draco from Bellatrix to change his diaper, something Bella certainly didn't want to do. When she was finished, she got a new blanket for Draco and wrapped him up, handing him back to Bellatrix.

"Let's go," Bellatrix said excidedly.

"Bella wait," Cissy said, grabbing her sisters arm, "Is it safe to apparate with a baby?"

"I don't see why not," Bellatrix said

"Let me hold him Bella, at least while we apparate," Bella handed the small baby back to Narcissa. She held him tightly up to her chest. When they got to St. Mungo's, Draco was crying, "Aww it must of scared him," said Narcissa. Draco's head was up by her shoulder, (Thankfully not splinched) She rubbed his back, softly bouncing him, trying to calm him down. Once he was calm, they went inside. They went up to the witch at the front desk and asked her where to get a birth certificate, the witch pointed down the hallway, and told her to go to the first door on the left. They followed her instructions and went in the room.

After they finished getting the birth certificate filled out, the healer complimented Draco for the third time. "And may I say that is a _beautiful_ baby you have there. I've worked with newborns for almost 15 years now and none could come close to him."

"Thank you," Narcissa blushed. Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Draco apperated back home.

"Oh my!" Bella exclaimed, "Lord Voldemort will be here in a little bit along with everyone else!"

"I guess I should feed Draco so I won't have to do it infront of Lord Voldemort and the others." Narcissa said, unbuttoning the top of her dress and unhooking her bra. She loved the ones the undid in the front, it made feeding so much easier. As she was feeding him Lucius walked in, "Are you getting ready for Lord Voldemort?" He asked, both girls said yes, "Narcissa, Lord Voldemort wants you to be present during the meeting, what are we going to do with Draco?" Lucius asked

"I suppose I'll just hold him with me, I don't think he'll mind..." She said, looking down at her little baby.

"Alright," he said walking out of the room. As he left Dobby, their house elf, came in.

"Mistress Malfoy," Dobby said, "another elf has told Dobby that there is a new master, is that true?"

"Yes it is," sneered Bellatrix.

"Come here," Narcissa said, she was now laying on her bed holding Draco, "I guess you'll have to see him. He _is_ your new master..." Bellatrix laughed at the thought of a baby, less than twenty four hours old being his master. Dobby came to the side of the bed, "Master Malfoy, Dobby is here to serve," he bowed to Draco, "Is there any thing you need?"

"You prat!" Bellatrix yelled at Dobby, "He's a _baby! _Do you honestly think he could give you orders?! Get out," snarled Bellatrix. "Cissy, come on, he will be here any time, and Severus is coming early,"

...

During the meeting, Narcissa got many stares. Who would bring their baby to a kind of meeting like that? Narcissa had to because it was her home. Luckily, Draco slept through the whole meeting.

"Before I call this meeting to a close, I would like to announce that Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy gave birth yesterday." Voldemort said, "Narcissa, bring the baby up here," Bellatrix started to get up too, "Bella, I asked for the baby, not you," Bellatrix blushed, and sunk back down in her chair.

Nervously, Narcissa brought her son to The Dark Lord. "A very fine baby, born to a respectable family," The Dark Lord announced, "I expect very much of him Narcissa." Narcissa nodded. "Sit," he commanded.

**That's all. I have no clue what to write about next... I'd like to write about Draco, Narcissa, Lucius or Bellatrix. At least one of them. **

**What have you wanted to read about one of those characters? Any suggestions on what I should do?**


End file.
